IFORP
by AmandaCanzo
Summary: All of these will be prompts  or just stuff I wanted to write that don't fit in with the RP  from the RP I joined. Some will be smutty, some won't be.    Third Genre: Angst
1. Feathers

**A/N: **This was part of a prompt for this RP I joined. The prompt was Feathers. This only my second time writing smut, and my first time posting it here, so I'm terribly sorry if it sucks.

Thanks to Ginny for betaing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Wes was tied to the bed, spread eagle, with David lying next to him, smirking.<p>

"Are you going to do anything to me in this century?" he begs getting impatient.

"You've only been tied up for 20 minutes, Wes," David comments, getting off the bed to walk over to the open black box on the desk. He pulls something out, turning back towards Wes, with the item behind his back.

"What…what do you have there?" he asks, trying to peer around David. David only smirks, approaching the bed. He climbs on, straddling Wes, reaching up and tying the blindfold he was holding around Wes. He gets up, walking back over to the box. "Where the fuck did you go?" Wes asks, straining against his bonds.

"Relax; you'll like what we're doing."

"That thing we're doing better be you fucking me."

"In good time, Ley." David reaches into the box, pulling out a long feather. He smiles, reaching the bed again. He runs the feather down Wes's body, barely letting it touch anything, simply teasing.

"Fuc-Davy," Wes groans, arching into the touch. David runs the feather around Wes's cock, laughing as Wes immediately thrusts up. "Fuck," he moans.

"Like that Ley?"

"No, I fucking hate it," he mutters, thrusting again trying to get some friction on his aching cock. "I fucking hate you sometimes."

David laughs, straddling Wes's lap, and thrusting down. "You love me," he whispers into Wes's ear, before biting it gently. "Hmm what should I do next?"

"Fuck me, damn it."

"So pushy," David says, thrusting down again. David leans forward kissing Wes hard, his tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, matching the rhythm of their hips. "Shall I fuck you Ley?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes. Fuck me Davy, please just fuck me," he begs, thrusting hard against David, David chuckles, reaching over to grab the lube. He lubes up three fingers, before reaching back and teasing his own hole. "Davy…..please…." Wes begs, David smiles, pushing a finger in, moaning at the feeling. "What…what are you doing?"

"I don't feel like fucking you tonight," he says breathlessly as he moves the finger in and out, quickly adding a second finger. He begins to scissor them, in and out, moaning at the feeling.

"Davy?" Wes asks, straining against the bonds, wishing he could see. David crooks his finger just so, hitting his prostate, causing him to moan loudly, thrusting down against Wes. He pushes in a third finger, moving it in and out quickly before removing his fingers all together. He groans at the empty feeling before reaching for the lube again and squirting it over his hand. He quickly rubs Wes's cock with it before positioning himself over it. He pushes down slowly, enjoying the feeling of being full.

"Oh," David moans when Wes thrust up, causing him to being completely inside of David.

"Davy," Wes groans. "Please, let me see you. Let me touch you." David lifts himself off of Wes before letting himself slam down. "Please, Davy." David reaches forward, undoing Wes's bonds. Wes quickly throws off his blindfold. "Fuck, you're so hot like this," he whispers, his hands running up and down David's body. He looks around, his eye catching the abandoned feather. He picks it up, running it down David's chest.

"Fuck," David moans, beginning to ride Wes harder.

"Davy," Wes groans, thrusting up. He runs the feather lower down David's chest, running it over his cock, teasing him.

"Touch me," he moans. "Please, Ley, touch me."

"Not yet," he whispers, leaning forward to kiss him. He lifts David off quickly.

"What….What are you doing?"

"Shhhh," Wes soothes, kissing him. "You'll see." He moves on the bed, adjusting their position. He reaches down, placing David's legs over his shoulders before quickly thrusting in.

"Fuck!" David cries as Wes hits his prostate hard. "Ley, touch me, please touch me." Taking pity on him, Wes wraps his hand around his cock, moving it up and down in an unsteady rhythm.

"I love you," he whispers, increasing his pace, hitting David's prostrate on every thrust.

"Fuck, Wes, I…." he moans, arching into Wes's touch as he screams, come spilling onto Wes's hand and his stomach. Wes groans as David's muscles clench around him as he thrust once, twice and a third time before screaming David's name, coming hard.  
>After a moment, breathing loudly, Wes pulls out, moving David's legs from his shoulders and flopping down next to David.<p> 


	2. Whipped Cream

**A/N: **This was another prompt I got for my RP. The prompt was Whipped Cream. I may eventually just combine all the ones I post, haven't decided yet...just because not all of them are smutty.

Thanks to Ginny for betaing this

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Hey David," Wes says sitting down on their bed. "Can we try something new tonight?"<p>

"New?" Wes nods, scooting closer to David, "What could that possibly be?" Wes smirks, getting up and walking over to their mini fridge. He pulls out a can of whip cream. "Oh," David whispers, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

"Eager are we?" Wes asks, laughing. He sits down on the bed, reaching over and stripping David of his shirt. "Lay down, Davy." David complies quickly, lying down on the middle of the bed. Wes straddles his waist, taking the lid off the whipped cream and shaking it. He sprays two circles of whipped cream on both of David's nipples.

"Fuck! That's cold," he whines.

"Oh shush," Wes says, getting off of David's lap to unbutton and unzip David's pants. He strips off his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked. He shakes the can again, spraying a line down David's chest, and some in his belly button. David shivers slightly, but Wes ignores him, spraying whipped cream on both hip bones, and then some on David's cock.

"That is cold!"

"So whiny," he mutters, putting the can down. He positions himself in between David's legs, his mouth hovering over David's cock.

"Ley, please," David begs.

"Please what, Davy?" David groans, thrusting up slightly, Wes chuckles, blowing hot air over the head of David's cock.

"Please suck me," he groans. He moans loudly when Wes licks up David's cock, licking up the whip cream. Wes takes David into his mouth, sucking hard, as David moans, thrusting up in the wet heat of Wes's mouth. "Fuck, so good," he moans. Wes moves his mouth up and down David's cock, sucking lightly every so often. After a moment he pulls away from it. "Why…why did you stop?" David asks eyes wide with confusion and lust.

"No more whip cream," he says simply before attacking David's left hip bone. He licks up the whip cream before sucking on where the whip cream had been, biting slightly. Once the whip cream is gone he turns his attention to the other hip bone, giving it the same treatment.

"Fuck, Ley, please….just fuck me already," David groans, thrusting up, trying to gain some amount of friction.

"Not yet, baby," Wes says, smirking. He kisses up David's line of hair, flicking his tongue in his belly button, gathering up the little bit of whip cream that he had sprayed there. He licks and kisses up his chest, sucking up the trail of whip cream. Finally he reaches David's nipples, sucking up the whip cream on both of them.

"Will you fuck me now?" David asks, thrusting up against Wes. Wes moans, shaking his head.

"Not yet," he says, reaching down to grab the whip cream again. "Open," he whispers, waiting for David to open his mouth before spraying some whip cream in it. He sets the can down, leaning forward to kiss David hard. He bites David's lip, his tongue thrusting in and out, trying to get as much whip cream as possible.

"Please, Ley, please just fuck me."

"Hmmm, nah," he says smirking. He reaches over to grab the lube, throwing it at David. "Fuck me, babe," he teases, leaning forward to kiss David's neck, and then his ear. His tongue traces the shell of David's ear before he whispers hotly, "make me scream."  
>David moves quickly, pushing Wes off of him. He grabs the lube, slicking up three fingers before quickly pushing one inside of Wes.<p>

"You're such a tease," he groans, already pushing in a second finger. "Getting me all worked up and not even attempting to follow through." He thrusts his fingers in and out quickly, crooking his finger until he finds Wes's prostate. "I should just leave you here," he comments, pushing in a third finger. "Tie you up, stick a vibrator in your ass, and a cock ring on your dick and just leave."

"No, no, Davy please. Fuck me please just fuck me."

"Why should I?" He asks, teasing his boyfriend.

"Because I love you and I need you. I want you, please, love, please fuck me. I need you so badly, please just fuck me Davy, please," Wes begs, thrusting down on David's fingers. David pulls out his fingers, using the leftover lube to coat his cock. He quickly thrusts in, only giving Wes a moment to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. "Yes, please, fuck yes Davy," he babbles, moaning and thrusting himself back against David. "You're so fucking good at this."

"So fucking tight," David groans, reaching down to jerk off Wes. "Not going to last long," he mutters, increasing his pace.

"Me neither," Wes moans.

"Fuck. Come," he commands. "Come for me, Ley." Wes moans his back arching as he comes all over himself and David's hand. David thrusts a couple more times, before he too comes, screaming Wes's name.

"Fuck," Wes mutters, as David pulls out, flopping on the bed next to Wes.

"Can we use the whip cream again?"

"Fuck yes," Wes says, rolling over to kiss David.

"Mmm, good," David yawns, pulling Wes close. "Love you, Ley."

"Love you too, Davy."


	3. Coming out

**A/N:** Prompt: Coming out to your parents.

Thanks to Melissa for being my beta

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>David hadn't wanted to go on the family trip. He despised spending time with his parents. He didn't really mind his sister or brother but since spending time with them meant spending time with his parents, he hated family trips.<p>

He was happy though that his parents hadn't taken away his phone like they did on occasion when they requested family bonding time. So he was texting Wes instead of really paying attention.

_I miss you, love-Wes._

_I miss you too. I wish I was just back at Dalton instead of with my family. I'd much rather be cuddling with you.-David_

_When will you be home?-Wes_

_No clue, Ley. :(-David_

_I love you, Davy.-Wes._

He knew he was smiling like a fool, like he was pretty sure he did every time that Wes told him he loved him. It was still hard to believe.

_I love you too, Ley.-David_

"Who are you texting?" His dad asked coming over to him.

"Uhm…Wes," he said beginning to stick his phone in his pocket. Right as he was putting in his pocket, it buzzed and slipped out of his hand falling to the floor in front of his dad. His dad leaned over to pick it up, "Dad, no!" David half-shouted. His dad picked it up, hitting the view button at the same time.

_I can't wait to fuck you once you're home again. God I love you. -Wes. _

His dad dropped the phone as if it had burned him, David scrabbling to the floor to pick it up and read what his dad had seen.

"Dad, I…I…" he stopped, there was really no way to explain that text message. It was clear what it meant.

"You….you're gay." David only nods, not willing to point out that he did still like girls, just not that many of them. His dad backed away from him, as if he would catch 'gay' if he stood any closer.

"Dad…" he said watching as his dad turned and ran from the room. A second later he heard his mom shriek and begin to cry.

He glanced at his phone, at the text message that had caused his parents to find out and began to sob.

He didn't want it to go this way.


	4. First Kid

**A/N: **Prompt: First Kid

Thanks to Melissa for being my beta.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>David and Wes had been married for two years before they decided they were ready for kids. It had taken some convincing but finally they managed to get Beth to agree to being their surrogate.<p>

And today their first child was to be born. They had driven to the hospital as soon as Beth had called them. Wes was currently pacing in the waiting room.

"Babe, come sit down," David says, pulling Wes into a hug once he sits.

"What if I'm a horrible father? What if I drop our kid? What if our kid hates me?"

"Shhh," David soothes, kissing Wes' cheek. "You will be an amazing father. And you won't drop him or her."

"So it's the last one then? Our kid will hate me."

"Ley, our kid will not hate you. At least not until it's a teen, at which point our child will hate both of us."

"How is it you always know what to say to get me to calm down?"

"I've been best friends with you for all our lives, Wes, I picked up some tricks," he says, smiling widely. "I love you."

"I love you too, Davy." David takes Wes' hand, squeezing it tightly. A couple more minutes pass before a doctor comes out, approaching the couple. They both stand.

"Mr. and Mr. Montgomery-Thompson?" he asks, and they nod. "Would you like to know the sex of your child?" They nod again. "It's a girl, she's very healthy and Beth is doing very well. Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Yes," Wes says, following behind the doctor. He shows them to Beth's room, telling them they could go in when they were ready. "Davy…"

"We have a daughter," David says, awe evident in his voice.

"We're fathers…" he says, suddenly hugging David close. "I love you so much Davy, and I can't imagine being here, being a father with anyone else but you." David smiles, kissing Wes.

"I love you too, Ley. Always and Forever." Wes pulls away, his hand reaching for David's, squeezing it. David turns the doorknob walking inside to see Beth holding a little bundle of blankets.

"Wessy, David," she says smiling widely. "Come meet your daughter." Wes and David walk over slowly. When they reach Beth she smiles. "Who wants to hold her first?"

"I do," David says, his hands already reaching out for his daughter. Beth places her there carefully and David brings her closer, holding her to him. "Oh…" he gasps. "She's beautiful." David stares in wonder at this little girl he's holding, who looks so much like Wes that he can hardly believe it.

"Davy," he hears Wes say. He turns to see Wes beginning to cry.

"Ley, baby, what's wrong?"

"That's….that's our daughter," he says, sobbing slightly. "We have a daughter." David hands Wes the baby, gently. "I know what to name her," he says softly.

"Oh?" David asks, a little scared given the other talks of baby names they'd had before.

"Lily," he says, smiling. "Lily Ann Montgomery-Thompson."

"It's perfect," he says, wrapping his arms around Wes from behind and resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "I love you," he says softly. "Both of you." Wes looks back, grinning.

"She's perfect. You're perfect."

"We're perfect, Ley," David says, kissing Wes' cheek.


	5. Childhood

**A/N:** Prompt: Childhood

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Right from the beginning David and Wes were best friends. And it had always been clear that their relationship wasn't like other boy's relationships. Every time they had a play-date, when it ended the two boys would cry as they watched their parents take them away from each other.<p>

When the boys were in 4th grade, they were in separate classes for the first time since they had started school. The first day, they hugged, attempting not to cry, promising to see each other at recess and at lunch. By recess each boy was a wreck. They had never been away from each other this long. When the school day ended they each went home and begged their parents to let them switch classes so they could be together. Wes' parents said yes, David's parents did not. The next day when they walked to class, David turned to Wes to tell him goodbye. Wes just smiled and walked into David's class.


	6. Crossdressing

**A/N**: Prompt was Wes telling David he liked to cross-dress.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>"Davy….I need to tell you something," Wes said nervously one afternoon.<p>

"What is it, Ley?"

"I like to cross-dress."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Uhm…what do you want me to say?"

"I….I dunno," Wes admitted, looking down.

"You're still my best friend and I still love you," David said, hugging his friend close. "I don't care if you like to cross-dress."

"Okay."


	7. Cuddling

**A/N:** Prompt was cuddling

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>It was clear early on in their friendship that Wes was a cuddler. Every time David stayed the night at Wes's, somehow during the night they would end up cuddled together.<p>

David didn't really mind, honestly. He thought it was cute how flustered Wes would get when they would wake up in the morning to discover themselves cuddling.

"You know, I don't mind cuddling with you Wes," David said one morning after Wes had apologized for what had to have been the thirtieth time.

"Y-you don't?"

"Of course not, you're my best friend, why would I not want to cuddle with you?" David asked shrugging.

From that night on every time they spent the night with each other they always cuddled.


	8. First Time Meeting

**A/N:** Prompt was first time meeting Wes.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>The first time Wes and David met, Wes had been five months old and David had been two months. Neither of them remembered this meeting of course, but it was a story that both parents had told over and over again. The story goes that within twenty seconds of being placed in front of each other, Wes had hit David, making him cry. Only seconds after David began to cry, Wes had scooted (not very well, given he was only five months old) to David and wrapped his short chubby arms around the two-month child, who in turn stopped crying.<p>

The first meeting David and Wes had that either of them remember is when they were both six years old. The instant they had met Wes screwed up David's name.

"Davy," he said, smiling.

David frowned confused, because this, of course, was not his name. "My name is David…" he said.

"Davy," Wes said again. "I'm Ley," he said, because he couldn't actually say his own name. David frowned again, because he was certain his mom had told him that this boy's name was Wesley.

"Hi Ley," he said.

"Hi Davy," Wes responded, smiling.


	9. Fist Fight

**A/N:** Prompt was First fist fight

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>David hated it when people picked on him. But he hated it ten times more when the picked on Wes.<p>

It was for everything, because he was shorter, because he had problems pronouncing certain words, because he didn't like sports. It didn't matter what it was, David hated it. He couldn't stand to see Wes cry, and on many occasions when the bullying got too bad, Wes would come running to him, crying looking for a shoulder to cry on and a hug. This in turn made the bullying worse.

One afternoon when David was walking to recess he heard two of Wes's bullies talking about Wes.

"He's a fag," the one said.

"Of course he is, just look at him," the other agreed. David didn't care that Wes was nowhere around, and didn't hear the word the older boys had called him. He didn't care that the two boys were older and stronger than him and that he was sure to lose. All he cared about was that these boys had called his best friend a bad word.

Without really thinking about it he charged at the boy closest to him, his fist instantly hitting the boy.

"What the hell?" The boy shouted as David attacked him. It wasn't long before he was pushed to the ground. But it didn't matter; he kept hitting and kicking, hoping to hurt them somehow.

In the end he got a split lip, a broken nose, and a black eye. But he didn't give a damn, he had done the right thing by defending Wes, and he hoped that maybe the two bullies would back off some.


	10. Flirting

**A/N: **Prompt was seeing Wes flirt with Beth. I'm sorry this is really short. And as another note Beth is an OC character we added to our RP and that's who Wes is flirting with, not little baby Beth.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>The moment he saw it happen he felt his already shattered heart break into a million pieces. He knew he had no claim on Wes. But, oh god did he still want to. He wanted to be with him even though Wes had hurt him so badly.<p>

He cried for a long time, trying to tell himself it was only flirting and that it didn't mean anything, because Wes flirted with anything and everything.

But at the same time it hurt, oh god it hurt so bad because Wes wasn't his anymore.


	11. He Never Loved Me

**A/N:** Prompt was Sam telling David the truth about Wes and Sam's relationship.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Although David tried to hate Sam, he could never quite do it fully. He wanted to, God did he want to hate Sam. It was ridiculous because David didn't really consider himself to be the jealous type, but he <em>hated <em>that Sam had gotten Wes first. He _hated_ that Wes had loved Sam before he had loved David.

"Hey, David?" Sam said to him one afternoon. David sighed, he really didn't want to talk to Sam; he made a habit of avoiding him if possible.

"Yeah?"

"I just… I wanted to tell you that…uhm… Wes never loved me," Sam said quickly, standing there awkwardly.

It was if the whole world had stopped. Wes never loved Sam. Wes didn't love Sam. Wes had only ever loved him. He nodded briefly at Sam before running off to find Wes. When he found him he tackled him, kissing and hugging him close.

"I love you," he told him. "So, so much."

Wes smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, too."


	12. I Love You

**A/N:** Prompt was telling Wes that you loved him for the first time

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>They had only been officially dating for a day, and David knew he was taking a risk by telling him…but he just had to. He'd been hiding it for so long that David knew if he kept it inside for any longer it was sure to burst out of him.<p>

"Ley…?"

"Yes Davy?"

"I love you," he said quickly, taking a deep breath. He's afraid that Wes won't feel the same, or he'll say that they're going to fast or something.

"You do?" Wes asked shock evident in his voice.

"Of course I do."

"I love you, too," Wes said, coming over to David and kissing him hard. "I love you so much, Davy."


	13. Luna Gets a Baby

**A/N:** Prompt was Luna gets a baby. If you don't follow our RP this one needs a bit of explaining. Basically this RP has a ton of different fandoms in it, Glee and Harry Potter being the main two. Tonks has a second baby in our RP and gives it to Luna (still unsure as to why but whatever).

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Harry Potter.

David had been cuddling with Wes when his phone started freaking out. He sighed, not wanting to leave Wes's arms to see why it was going off.

"You should probably get that, love," Wes says, amused at how much his boyfriend's phone was buzzing. David groans, muttering to himself about being stupid and leaving his phone across the room. Luna was calling as he picked it up.

"_I HAVE A BABY DAVID! A BABY." _Luna screams into the phone. David holds the phone away from his ear for a second waiting for her to stop flailing.

"What? A baby? What? How?"

"Tonks! She gave me her baby. I sent you pictures. Go. Look. Now." David smiles; pulling back his phone to look at the pictures.

"OH MY GOD, LUNA SHE IS SO ADORABLE! OH, YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER. A DAUGHTER, LUNA!" Faintly he hears Wes in the background, laughing and turning on his Xbox, knowing that his boyfriend will be on the phone for a long time flailing.


	14. Missed my Chance

**A/N: **Prompt was David finding out about Sam and Wes dating.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>David knew he should have seen it coming. He saw the looks, and the shy touches, and he knew that eventually one of them would get the courage to ask the other out. He just hoped that maybe….maybe he would get the courage he so desperately needed to just <em>tell <em>Wes what he truly felt about him.

Finally, he had decided he would tell Wes. He had to. It didn't even matter at this point that things might end badly. He needed Wes to know how he felt.

"Ley," he said approaching the other boy.

"Davy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sam asked me out!" He said, smiling widely. David felt his heart fall. He felt it break into a million pieces. He was too late.

"That's…that's great Wes," he said, attempting to smile. Wes smiled, turning around to notice Sam approaching them. Seeing his escape, David runs to his room, tears already falling steadily. He had missed his chance.


	15. New York, New York

**A/N:** This one wasn't a prompt, this was me having an idea for this to happen when they drove to New York but not wanting it to actually happen in the RP. Also Mpreg exists in our RP.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>He'd been driving for nearly five hours now. He was so tired, and he just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't. Next to him his husband shifts and he smiles, glancing over. He reaches over, grabbing Wes' hand and kissing it.<p>

It was only a second, wasn't it? Just a blink of the eye, right? He'd only blinked, but the next thing he knew a car came from nowhere slamming into the passenger side. The car spins and David closes his eyes, waiting for it to stop.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" He gasps, opening his eyes to a bright light. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"W-where's my husband? Where's my sister?"

"Sir, are you hurt?"

"No, move, get out of my way," David yells, pushing past the man and getting out of his car. "Where is he?" The other man stands shocked, pointing towards the ambulance. David runs to it, nearly collapsing at the site of his husband. "N-no," he cries. "W-wes…"

"Sir, we need to get the hospital, are you coming?"

"Yes," he says, climbing into the ambulance, clutching Wes' hand. "Oh, Wes…." He caresses his cheek, beginning to cry. They reach the hospital quickly, rushing into it as soon as they pull up.

"Sir, you can't come with us," the man says, trying to disconnect his and Wes' hands.

"H-he's my husband! P-please! He's pregnant! Please!"

"Sir, please if you want us to help him you need to let him go." The man pushes him off, and wheels Wes away. David turns, tears pouring down his face to see Lily, being pushed in on another stretcher.

"Lil! Lily, oh god, Lily," he cries, grabbing Lily's hand.

"Sir, please we need to get her into a room, please let go," the man says. David lets go of Lily's hand, watching as she is also pushed away. He walks to the waiting room putting his head in his hands, crying. After twenty straight minutes of crying, David pulls out his cell phone and calls Luna.

"Hi David! Did you guys make it to New York? Is it wonderful there?"

"L-Luna…." He sobs into the phone.

"David? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at a hospital in New York…we…we were in a car accident."

"Are you okay?"

"Wes….and…and Lily… Luna I need you," he says, crying hard.

"I'll be right there, David. Just…it will be okay," she says before hanging up. A minute later she's there, running to David and pulling him into a hug.

"L-Luna…. It's my fault, it's my fault."

"Shhh, it's okay, it will be okay."

"I…I couldn't protect her…I promised her. I _promised_ her I'd protect her…"

"David! They will be fine, Lily and Wes are strong, and they will be fine." She pulls him down into a chair, and together they wait. Hours pass and there is still no word.

"I'm so scared, Luna," David says, as he yawns.

"Sleep, I'll wake you when the doctor comes," she says, smiling when David rests his head on her shoulder and falls asleep. After an hour, a doctor comes over and Luna wakes David up.

"Are you Mr. Thompson?" David nods quickly, standing up.

"Is it… Can I…"

"Mr. Thompson, your sister is in a coma…."

"And…and my husband?"

"Your husband is currently sedated, but we expect a full recovery."

"And…" he takes a deep breath, afraid to ask. "My husband is pregnant….is he…Is the baby okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Thompson," the doctor begins, but it's all David needs before he's collapsing in Luna's arms, sobbing hard. His little girl….gone before he ever had a chance to meet her. Once he calms down some, Luna takes him to see Lily and Wes. He learns that Lily is brain dead, and has a very slim chance of ever waking up. He gets to Wes' room and nearly collapses again at the sight of his husband.

He waits, holding his hand until late into the night, but it's worth it when Wes' eyes open and look at David.

"I love you," Wes whispers, his eyes closing again. Before David knows it the machine behind him is beeping wildly before flat lining. And just like that the love of his life is gone.


	16. Packing

**A/N:** I don't really remember the prompt for this one. Something about Beth and packing.

Thanks to Ginny for being my beta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>They had managed to get as much packing as either of the two could handle before lying down on their queen size bed together.<p>

"I'm going to miss you," David says, curling into Wes's arms.

"I know…me too Davy." He kisses David gently, pulling away and sighing. "Please remember to hang out with Sammy and Bethy."

"I will, I promise." David says, already starting to cry a little bit again. "I promise I won't sit in my room crying all the time, I swear it. I will be social."

"I love you, so much," Wes says, pulling David closer. "The two months will go by fast, I promise."

"I hope so."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ley."


	17. Someone like you

David never expected himself to be single again after he and Wes had gotten married. But sometimes life got in the way. Maybe people could have predicted it, with them getting married so young, but they didn't listen, didn't care. For David it still wasn't over, he was still just as in love with Wes as he had been when he first fell for the boy in sixth grade. But for Wes, something had happened, and he no longer felt the same. After months of arguing they decided it was best if they just ended it.

Years had passed since the divorce had been made final, and David was getting ready to play a set at a local club. He never made it to Broadway like he had hoped. After losing Wes nothing in his life made sense anymore. So instead of Broadway he took to performing in clubs and bars. It made money, not that he really needed it of course, but he also enjoyed it.

"You're up, Dave," the manager says, and David runs up on stage, smiling. He had always loved performing.

"Hi guys, I'm David, hopefully you enjoy what I'm playing for you all tonight," he says, his eyes sweeping the audience. And there sits someone he figured he would never see again, since they agreed it was too hard to be friends. Wes spots him staring and he smiles, offering up a half-wave. After a moment David manages to stop staring at his ex before sitting down at the piano and beginning to play the opening of the song he had chosen in a split second.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg._

_I'll remember, you said. _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Yeah_

_You know how time flies_

_Only yesterday it was the time of our lives _

_We were born and raised _

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see me and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Nothing compares _

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember, you said _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

He finishes the song, glancing over at Wes. There's hardly any emotion in his eyes it's scary. He shakes it off, finishing his set. Once he's done he walks off stage over to the bar, ordering his usual.

"You're not one for drinking," comes a voice behind him. He takes a sip, turning.

"Yeah, well things change," he says bitterly, looking Wes over. His eye catches on a gold wedding band on his left hand. "So you're married?" He asks, pointing to the ring.

Wes nods, playing his with ring. "Uh yeah… her name's Nicole," he says awkwardly, looking down.

"That's nice," David says turning back around to face the bar.

"I'm sorry," Wes says softly.

"Can you not? Please? It doesn't change the fact that we're over okay?" David says, resting his head in his hands. Damn it, he didn't need this tonight. "Can we just pretend this never happened? I'll go on with my life and you'll go on with yours."

"Yeah…okay…" Wes says, sighing. "You're still my best friend, just so you know," he says. David turns to respond but Wes is gone, already out the door.

"Yeah…well I still love you," he mutters, taking another sip of his drink. His hand reaches up, playing with the rings on the chain he always wore, and probably always would. Tonight, he'd pretend again. He'd pretend Wes still loved him, still lived at home. He'd pretend they were still married and happy. And then tomorrow would be better and he'd make the effort to not think of Wes. He'll lie and say he's fine, just hoping that one day it would stop being a lie. And perhaps one day he would really find someone like Wes.


	18. Santa Fe

It was a normal routine that David had. The time that he started it changed, depending on the meal he was cooking but generally around four pm he started the routine. Wes wouldn't be home until five every day because of his cooking classes so there was no one to catch him, or judge him. The songs he listened to changed but right now he kept listening to the songs that he would have to sing from RENT.

Was it a crime that he tended to get really into his singing when he did it? So yes some dancing, and sliding around the hardwood floor in socks was necessary, it's not like he ever burnt anything he cooked.

_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_Our labors would reap financial gains _

_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_And save from devastation our brains _

_We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away_

_Devote ourselves to projects that sell_

_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_Forget this cold Bohemian Hell_

_Oh_

Right as he was singing his heart out, the spatula clasped in his hand up to his mouth like a microphone and the other holding the dough for the bread he was making, the door to the apartment opened and Wes walked in. David freezes, the music still blaring behind him. He stands up, placing the spatula in the bowl, and putting the bowl on the counter.

"Um…hi," he says, blushing.

"What in the world babe?" Wes asks, putting down his box of whatever they had made in class that day.

"Umm….I was….practicing…" David says sheepishly. Wes stood there for a second before shaking his head and grinning.

"You're such a dork, love."

"Yeah well I'm your dork," David says, pulling Wes to him and kissing him softly.

"Always."


	19. Speech Therapy

It was the middle of their eighth grade year, and Wes had finally completed speech-therapy. David had never been so proud of Wes, and so he decided a small party was in order. He'd gotten redvines (despite how much he despised them) and coke (even though he loved Pepsi a lot more) and now he was just waiting for Wes to come back to their shared dorm. The door opens and Wes walks in smiling.

"Hi," David says, returning Wes' smile. Wes walks up close to him, looking down shyly.

"Hi, David," he says softly, looking up smiling. David gasps softly. "I love you," he says, grinning wider now. David's heart speeds up, his mind racing. Surely Wes didn't mean it in _that_ way, right? Because Wes had no clue that David was deeply and hopelessly head over heels for him.

"I love you too, Wes," he says softly, stepping forward. Before he knows it his lips are on Wes' and holy shit they're kissing and it's everything and more than David ever imagined. He pulls back, barely looking at Wes.

"That…" Wes trails off, looking slightly frustrated. "That was nice," he says, blushing. David nods, stepping closer and claiming Wes' lips in searing kiss. Wes moans softly, his arms wrapping around David and pulling him closer.

"Wes," David gasps when he pulls back for air. "Can we….Do you…." he stops trailing off, blushing madly.

"Davy, what is it?"

"N-nothing, it's not important," he says, turning around and grabbing the redvines. "I got you redvines…and coke…" he says, basically thrusting the two items at his best friend.

"But…you hate redvines, and you don't like coke…."

"I know…they're for you…. cause you finished speech therapy." Wes grins widely, pulling David to him. "What…what are you doing?"

"Shhh, Davy," he whispers, kissing David softly. Wes kisses him, slowly walking forward, until David's knees hit the back of his bed, and he falls, Wes landing on top of him, still kissing. Wes stops kissing David only long enough to straddle his waist, grinning at the hardness he finds there.

"W-Wes," David groans when Wes grinds down slightly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Let me make you feel good," he whispers, leaning down to suck and bite at David's neck. "Can I make you feel good, Davy?" Wes asks, pulling back to look into David's eyes, pouting slightly.

"Y-yes," David gasps. Wes grins, leaning back down to attack David's neck. "L-ley," he moans, arching his back slightly.

"Do you like that?" he asks, grinning. David only nods, moaning some more. Wes thrusts down tentatively, moaning softly when David thrusts up to meet his hips. Wes reaches down, stripping off David's shirt, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth.

"S-shit, Ley," David groans, his eyes closing. Wes bites down gently before sucking on David's nipple hard. He moves to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Wes stands suddenly, walking over to his desk. "Ley?"

"Davy….I…" he stops, blushing, opening the top drawer, coming back with something in his hand.

"Ley, what is it?" David asks, sitting up. Wes sits, placing the items on the bed. It's a bottle of lube and a condom. David looks at them, and then back at Wes who is blushing hard. "Ley…why do you have these?"

"Iwanttohavesexwithyou," he says quickly.

"What….?" David asks, confusion on his face.

"I want to have sex….with you…" Wes says again slower, blushing. "We don't have to…I just…I heard some guys talking about having sex and it sounded fun…I mean they were probably talking about having sex with girls but I don't have any girls that I like or trust and I trust you and you're my best friend and I think that it could be fun and yeah…" Wes says, babbling.

"Breathe, Ley," David says smiling softly. Slowly, David leans over and kisses Wes hard. He pushes Wes down, straddling his waist and thrusting down slightly. "Do you want to…?"

"Can I…" he blushes. "Can I do you?" He asks.

"You want to…." he blushes again, and then whispers, "fuck me?" Wes blushes, nodding. "O-okay," he says, nodding.

Wes pulls off David's pants and boxers, grabbing the lube he had thrown on the bed. He squirts some on his fingers.

"R-ready?" He asks, placing a finger by David's hole. David nods quickly wincing slightly as Wes pushes in the finger. "Should I stop?"

"N-no…Just give me a second," David says, breathing slightly hard. After a moment he nods and Wes pushes his finger in farther before pulling it out and thrusting it back in. It's probably the oddest feeling David's ever felt but at the same time it's the best. "W-Wes, more," he moans as Wes pushes in a second finger. It stings but at the same time feels amazing.

"You are so hot," Wes mutters, leaning forward and kissing David hard. Wes thrusts his fingers in and out, scissoring them every so often. Wes thrusts them deeper when suddenly David cries out. "Did…Did I hurt you?"

"No! Do it again, oh god, do it again," David babbles. Wes shrugs unsure exactly what he had done but he does it again, enjoying the sounds David made every time he hit that spot inside of David. "More, Ley, more." Wes nods, pushing in a third finger.

After thrusting it in and out several times he pulls out his fingers, sliding on the condom. Wes kisses David hard again, rubbing the rest of the lube onto his cock.

"Are you ready, Davy?" Wes asks.

"Yes, please, Ley, please," David begs. Wes nods, beginning to slowly push inside David. "Oh…" David gasps. It hurts but feels amazing at the same time. "Oh…." Wes pushes in until he's completely inside David, pausing. "_Move_." Wes nods, pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Oh…D-Davy, you feel….amazing," he gasps, increasing his speed. He moves faster, harder, adjusting his angle until David is moaning non-stop.

"W-Wes….oh god….yes…." he moans, breathing hard. "T-touch me." Wes nods, wrapping his hand around David's cock, and beginning to pump it. "C-close."

"Let go, Davy, let go," Wes groans as he comes hard inside of David. A second later David follows moaning loudly. Wes pulls out, flopping onto the bed next to David. "Holy shit." David nods, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Wes.

"That was amazing," David says, breathing heavy. Wes nods, nuzzling his head in the crook of David's shoulder, yawning. "Sleep."

"Davy," he says, half-asleep, "Love you," he says, falling asleep.

"I love you too, Wes," David says, kissing Wes' forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
